bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorching Sword Reed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10295 |no = 874 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 26, 52, 56, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 12, 7, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 52, 56, 60, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 10, 7, 5, 15, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 52, 56, 60, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 10, 5, 4, 12, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A soldier who led many civilians to Elgaia during the last stages of the war with the gods. After crossing Lucius's gate and finally reaching the new promised land, he decided to live his life to the fullest in the name of his fallen comrades. Traveling to every region he defeated demons and helped to mine for minerals, contributing greatly to the development of human civilization in Elgaia. Thanks to his great deeds many voiced their wish for him to be crowned as king, but he refused, stubbornly choosing to continue living as a mere adventurer. |summon = Protecting your loved ones with all your might isn't easy. There'll be no more regrets this time! |fusion = If you need me, let me know! I'll come running any time to save you from danger! |evolution = I won't disappoint you! Moving forward is the only choice I have! | hp_base = 4100 |atk_base = 1445 |def_base = 1360 |rec_base = 1235 | hp_lord = 6002 |atk_lord = 1943 |def_lord = 1851 |rec_lord = 1648 | hp_anima = 6744 |rec_anima = 1450 |atk_breaker = 2141 |def_breaker = 1653 |atk_guardian = 1745 |def_guardian = 2049 |rec_guardian = 1549 |def_oracle = 1752 | hp_oracle = 5705 |rec_oracle = 1945 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Supremacy of the Six Gods |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and max HP of all Units when 6 elements are present |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Von Cool Strider |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 3 BC fill per turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Liberation Saga |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge & slightly increases all allies' BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8 BC fill, gradual 3 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10294 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = The Last Summoner Token |bazaar_1_desc = Great Fire of Hope Swift Blue Silence Dark Green Wisdom Golden Purpose Guided by Great Light Black Whirldwind |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0024_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Reed3 }}